<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The rescue of the century by Fandomnerdfrogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156440">The rescue of the century</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomnerdfrogs/pseuds/Fandomnerdfrogs'>Fandomnerdfrogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomnerdfrogs/pseuds/Fandomnerdfrogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor is stuck in a Judoon jail. But someone has other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The rescue of the century</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doctor counted the chalk markings on the wall. It had been a while. Already at the end of the earth year. The fam were probably on their Christmas or new years high. God she missed them.<br/>
"Don't worry fam. I'm coming back." she said to the air.<br/>
She heard the judoon talking from outside her cell.<br/>
"We got word that a new prisoner might break out soon. Put them on lock down." one whispered to another.<br/>
"Of course. Arm everyone." the other responded.<br/>
The Doctor sighed. Probably a Judoon practice. It was normal for them. Being a military species and all. Still, she could only wait. </p>
<p>Chaos reigned over the Judoon. Somebody had infiltrated their ship and was making their way towards the fugitive known as The Doctor. And they were moving fast. Panic wasn't a problem for the Judoon, but all they could feel was concern for all on board. This person was tearing through their men like it was nothing. Some even claimed they came back from the dead. </p>
<p>The two standing guard by the Doctor had their guns poised at the corridors before them, in knowing of if they would make it out. They heard noise. Bodies hitting the floor. This person knew what they were doing. All they saw of them was a large coat. A gun. And a small blast of light before they hit the ground and fell into unconsciousness. They never fired a bullet. </p>
<p>For once the Doctor was scared. Two large objects had just hit her door and she was ready to fight anyone who went near her. She had already stripped herself of her coat, not wanting anyone to take advantage of her extra accessories.<br/>
"The rescue mission of the century will end in 3,2…" a voice called from outside her cell.<br/>
She knew it. One of her closest friends.<br/>
The door swung open and she saw him.<br/>
"1. Did you miss me?" He said.<br/>
The Doctor smiled. It was none other than Captain Jack Harkness.<br/>
"Of course I did." she responded.<br/>
He opened his arms and she ran into them. They hugged tightly for a minute, before breaking apart.<br/>
"Love the new look by the way. Now come on. They're waiting for you." Jack said.<br/>
"Yeah. I'm sorry by the way. For everything."<br/>
"Don't worry. I forgive you. I always will."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave feedback and comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>